


Reunion

by Elphie177



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elphie177/pseuds/Elphie177
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: Jerome coming back and visiting Barbara at her nightclub





	

It's been 6 months since Jerome came back to life, he has kept hidden. He didn't know exactly where to go or even what to do. The first thing he wanted to do was kill Theo, make him pay for making him look like a fool, but than of course he heard that Theo was already dead. It angered him, how someone else got to kill him, it should have been him who got to kill that bastard. He wanted to bring Theo back to life just so he could kill him.

But of course, he couldn't hide forever, so he decided to go to the only person in gotham he liked at the moment. Barbara Kean.

He heard she was running a club called Sirens, with Tabitha, Theo's sister.

He only helped when he walked in their club Tabitha wasn't currently there. They were closed at the moment, but Jerome just needed to see Barbara.

He walked in the club, Barbara was sitting at the Bar, she seemed to be writing something, and she looked rather sad no doubt due to Jim Gordon. He noticed her apperance had changed slightly, her hair was brighter and she seemed to cut it as well. Besides that she was the same.

''Get out, we aren't open right now. Read the fucking sign'' She told him, and took a big sip of her drink.

''What? You don't remember me baby?'' Jerome said, a grin forming on his face.

''Listen, sir-'' She turned around, and Jerome thought the shocked look on her face was priceless.

''Jerome, how is it possible?'' She said, more to herself than him.

''I saw you get stabbed in the neck'' Her voice got a bit louder, in disbelief. Than she looked at his neck, and saw the scar.

''You are one of strange's creation, aren't you'' She said, slowly realizing.

''Bingo!'' Jerome said cheerfully, Barbara looked down to see he was holding a plate with a sandwich on it.

''Why do you have a sandwich?'' She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

''Don't you remember? When we first met you asked me to make you a sandwich, and I finally did it'' He told her, he expected her to laugh instead she just took the sandwich from him.

''About time'' She said, and took a bite of the sandwich.

''So how have you been?'' She asked, and he couldn't help, but chuckle on how she was so comfortable talking to someone who came back from the dead.

''I've been fine, what about you?'' Jerome asked her.

''I've been alright, I got this club and stuff which is pretty cool'' She shrugged, and took another bite of the sandwich.

''What about Tabitha'' He asked, he held back his angry at saying her name. She was that rat's sister, so he hated her as well.

Jerome noticed the sad expression on the blonde's face ''She is with a new boyfriend''

''I thought you were dating her'' Jerome said, before Theo killed him he always saw Barbara and Tabitha with each other, he saw them kiss a few times which had him assume they were a couple.

''I mean kinda, we never put labels on it or anything'' She shrugged, not looking at him.

''So this upsets you?'' Jerome asks her, he wasn't good at comforting people obviously, but he couldn't help but be courious about her feelings.

''Now what Jerome yeah it does upset me, because literally everyone no one wants me. Renee didn't want me because I was too toxic, Jim doesn't want me because I kidnapped him and his girlfriend and tried to kill them both'' She said and rolled her eyes ''Like seriously we all make mistakes get over yourself Jim''

Jerome didn't bother to ask who Renee was, guessing she was someone from the past who no longer matter and asking may even get Barbara more upset.

''And I don't know why Tabitha would want Butch over me'' She said to herself.

''Like am I not hot enough or something?'' She blurted out.

Jerome looked her up and down ''Nah, that's definitely not it'' He told her. No matter how you feel personally about Barbara, there was no denying she is hot as hell.

''Yeah that's true'' Barbara agreed. ''But, I just don't understand why everyone wants to leave me''

Jerome gently put his hand on hers, and she gave him a confused look.

''I won't leave you'' He told her before she could pull her hand away.

''Jerome I trust you as far as I can throw you'' She told him with an unamused expression.

''Come on blondie, think about it. We understand each other, we work well together, have similar senses of humor. We would make a great partnership'' He told her, he knew he couldn't do this alone. He needed someone like Barbara by his side. Someone who understood his motive, someone who saw the world as a big joke and would laugh at it along side him, someone who becomes so attached and dependent on how others that she could never leave him. He needed Barbara, he always wanted Barbara on his side.

''How do I know once we get power you won't just betray me, stab me in the back, or in the neck'' She said, with a slight smirk.

He ignored her 'stab in the neck' comment and just smiled ''You don't know, that's all part of the fun. Come on Babs, I know you love the danger, the excitment''

''You have never given me a reason to not trust you Jerome'' She starts ''You were always so kind to me, you were always so deseperate for my attention''

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she was bringing up the big crush he had on her and possibly still does.

''Telling me how you killed your mommy, hoping we could bond or whatever. You were sweet and naive, but you have changed. I know because even though I have only had like one conversation since you've came back, but I know you've changed'' She said, taking another sip of her drink.

''How do you know I've changed?'' He asked curiously.

''Because you've been betrayed by someone you trust. How know that can mess you up, now you can't trust people, or open up your heart to anyone. So I can't trust you, because I know you can't trust me and you are just using me'' She told him, her voice was calm and she believed what she was saying was 100% true.

''I know I can trust you, because I know if you join me you'll grow attached to me like you do everybody, you will be dependent on me and won't leave me'' He said, moving close to her.

''How dare you! I'm not dependent on anyone and I never will be'' She lied, but it scared her how well he knew her.

''Fine, then I won't leave you like they did, I'll take good care of you and treat you right'' Jerome told her, not breaking eye contact.

''You are such a liar, guess what I'm not as stupid as you to fall for pretty words and false promises'' She shouts at him, and Jerome couldn't take being mocked and he knew he couldn't do anything to Barbara so to let out his angry he just through the wine glass Barbara had at the way, which Barbara took as a threat and pointed a gun at his head.

He grinned at her and put his hands up to say he surrendered ''Oh no please don't hurt me'' He mocked, still smiling.

''God, you make me wanna just shoot you in your stupid face'' She said, glaring.

''Than do it, if you really don't like me do it'' He told her, and she just shook her head.

''Killing you would simply be a waste of a bullet'' She said, and put her gun away.

''Come on Barbara, just a few seconds ago we were happy to see each other now we are yelling and point guns" He said, smiling at her.

''Yeah that went from zero to hundred real fast'' She agreed, and smiled.

''You know Barbara, we have been treated like dirt all our lives, how about we team and treat each other like we deserve, like royalty'' He grinned at her.

''alright ginger, I'm in''

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks, but whatever I tried. And I decided not to make jerome have the permanent smile in this because personally I don't like that idea, wish they would just let him stay jerome and not because joker but oh well. Hope everyone liked this


End file.
